Late Night Snack
by SamuraiDevil
Summary: Zoro eats ice cream but gets messy. Sanji finds Zoro this way and cleans him up. ZoroxSanji. First time writing a story. Please R&R. Not sure what the rating should be for this. Chapter 3 up
1. Chapter 1

The One Piece characters do not belong to me even though I wish I owned Zoro.

This is my first time trying to write a story. Please read&review.

Late Night Snack

Chapter 1

It is in the middle of the night and everything is quiet. The water is calm and there are stars showing brightly in the dark sky.

Everyone aboard the Going Merry are asleep except for two people.

Sanji is up in the crows nest sitting down with a cigarette sticking out of his mouth. He is on watch duty because it is his turn.

After taking a few puffs of his cigarette, he hears a door open. He turns his head to see who is up so late. The door heads to down below.

_Oh please let it be my sweet Nami-san!_

A figure comes out of the darkness through the doorway.

Sanji sees green hair. He is a little disappointed because it wasn't Nami. It is the swordsman Zolo.

_Why is he up so late?_

Sanji watches as the shirtless Zolo heads for the kitchen.

"What are you doing up so late, Cabbage head?"

Before Zoro goes into the kitchen, he says loud enough so that Sanji can hear him, "None of your business Shitty Cook." He disappears into the kitchen with the door closing behind him.

Sanji is looking at the window that is apart of the kitchen. He sees the light turn on and sees Zoro go by a cabinet above the counter. Zoro opens the door and pulls out a bowl, then he goes by a drawer and gets a spoon from it. Zolo then walks away from the counter to where Sanji can no longer see him. Sanji smiles and climbs down the crows nest. He's very curious on what Zoro could be doing. He starts walking towards the kitchen door.

Zoro had gotten an ice cream container from the freezer and scooped out ice cream putting it in the bowl he had gotten. He puts the ice cream container away and then takes a seat at the table. He takes his spoon, scoops up some strawberry ice cream, places the ice cream he scoops into his mouth then closing his mouth around it, and then pulls the spoon the spoon out of his mouth with mouth still closed causing the ice cream to slide off the spoon onto his tongue. He savors the taste and doesn't want to eat it fast because he doesn't want a brain freeze.

The way he is seated is where the table is against the wall. His chair is next to the table with the back against the wall. He is leaning back with his head resting against the wall while he has his bowl of ice cream in one hand and with the spoon in the other.

Sanji stops at the kitchen door. He looks through the door window and watches Zoro while smiling.

Zoro has eaten most of the ice cream so there wasn't much left in his bowl. The ice cream was melting. He takes a big scoop of ice cream and brings it towards his mouth but some of it falls off the spoon landing on his chest. He quickly finishes up the ice cream and sets his bowl and spoon down.

The ice cream slides down his chest, over his abs, and then down his stomach. He places his finger onto his stomach a little above the belly button stopping the ice cream from going down further.

"Well aren't you being mess. Your suppose to eat the ice cream, not wear it."

Zoro looks up at Sanji who has come into the kitchen. Zoro glares at him.

Sanji smiles at Zoro's glare.

"I know that." Zoro looks back down and starts bringing his finger to his mouth until someone grabs his wrist and stops him. He looks up and sees Sanji in front of him, right in front of him where Zoro has to move his head back. "What?"

"You need to be cleaned up." Sanji bends over just a little and brings Zoro's hand towards his face. He places Zoro's finger with the ice cream on it into his mouth and closes his lips around it.

Zoro's eyes went wide. "…."

Sanji pulls his finger out of his mouth. He had removed the ice cream with his tongue. He keeps a hold on Zoro's wrist and smiles at him.

"Why did you do that?" Zoro looks at his wrist and then back up at Sanji. "And let go of me."

Sanji just continues smiling. His left hand is holding onto Zoro's right wrist. He then grabs Zoro's left wrist with his right hand. He then pins Zoro's wrists against the wall Zoro is sitting against.

Zoro can't move now. "Let go of me you dam cook!"

"Not until you've been cleaned up." Sanji then bends down more with his face close to Zoro's stomach close to his skin. He then moves closer and places his tongue very little below where the ice cream trail ended. He moves his tongue up a little against Zoro's skin up the ice cream trail.

Zoro's muscles and body tense up. He wanted to say something but words wouldn't come out of his mouth. He is looking down at Sanji, watching him. '_Why is he doing this?'_

Sanji's tongue moves up more going over Zoro's abs and past his scar.

Zoro then stops breathing, either he somehow forgot to breathe or he just couldn't anymore.

Sanji continued up the ice cream trail but then going a little past to where the trail had started.

Zoro figured out that he couldn't do anything so he had rested his head against the wall when Sanji had went past his scar. This all felt weird to him, he doesn't understand why Sanji I doing this to him. He just couldn't fight back.

After licking up all the ice cream, Sanji made sure there was no more. He then looks at the swordsman's face. Zoro's eyes are closed.

"Are you done Cook?"

"Almost." Sanji puts his face close to Zoro's and looks at his lips. He leans in closer and licks Zoro's lips once and then stands up releasing Zoro.

Zoro's eyes had snapped open right after the cook licked his lips. He lifts his head up from the wall and looks at Sanji. "What the hell?"

"There, done." Sanji smiles and then leaves the kitchen leaving a shocked swordsman in the kitchen. He climbs back up into the crows nest and sits down. _Wow, I can't believe I did that. _He smiles again and then pulls a cigarette out of his pocket and brings it towards his mouth but stops. He doesn't want to get rid of the taste of the swordsman and ice cream out of his mouth so he puts the cigarette back in his pocket.

He stares off across the water listening to the very light breeze. He hears someone come out of the kitchen.

_Why the hell did he do that to me? Forget it, I don't want to know what he was thinking. I hope I'm dreaming. _Zoro pinches his arm very hard and winces slightly. _Nope, not a dream. _He heads down into the men's bedroom and lays down in his hammock. He looks up at the ceiling. _ Hope that was a one time thing and that he doesn't do that again._

_Are you sure?_

_Of course I am._

_No your not._

_What!_

_You know you liked what the love cook did to you._

_No I didn't. Wait, why am I talking to you? Who are you?_

_I'm you, you idiot._

_Oh, right. Then why am I talking to myself?_

_Cause you have no one else to talk to even though you could go up to the crows nest and talk to Sanji._

_Hell no. He is a freak. He might do to me again what he did in the kitchen or something weirder._

_And would you mind?_

_Yes! Now go to sleep, I'm getting a headache. _ Zoro then drifts into a peaceful slumber.

Sometime after 1:30 am, a tall blonde hair cook comes into the bedroom and goes by the sleeping swordsman. It is a little cold in the room so Sanji picks up a blanket and covers him from his neck to his feet.

Zoro stirred lightly but doesn't wake up.

Sanji goes by Ussop and shakes him lightly by the shoulders. He makes his voice low so that only Ussop will hear him. "Ussop, wake up. Its your turn for the watch."

Ussop opens his eyes and says to Sanji loud, "I don't wanna…" Ussop's mouth was then covered by Sanji's hand.

Sanji whispers, "Shut up. Now go get in that crows nest before I kick your ass. And don't talk loud next time, I won't let you wake them up." He mainly meant that he didn't want Ussop to wake up Zoro from his peaceful sleep but Sanji wasn't going to tell Ussop that.

"Is it.." Ussop then stopped talking because Sanji was glaring at him. He was talking loud again and Sanji didn't want him to. He then whispers," Is it cold out there?"

Sanji whispers back, "You might want a blanket."

"Ok." Ussop gets up and leaves the bedroom and heads up into the crows nest with a blanket.

Sanji goes over to his own hammock which is across from Zoro's on the other side of the room. After taking his shoes off, he lays in the hammock on his side with his back to the wall with him looking at Zoro. Covering himself up with the blanket up to his neck, he just layed there.

For the next whole hour, he watches Zoro. Watches as his chest rises with each breath he takes. At one point, he found himself breathing that same rhythm as Zoro. He watches as the moon shines through the window showing the handsome features of Zoro's face and then disappear when the moon was hidden behind the clouds.

_You know Zoro, you look a lot more nicer and calmer when you are sleeping._

Sanji smiles and in a soft whisper says, "Good night Zoro, sweet dreams." Closing his eyes and starting to fall asleep, he thinks of supplies they will need to get when they arrive at the next island. _Milk, cheese, meat,.._ With a smile, he last thinks. _..and strawberry ice cream. _He then falls into a nice slumber.

To be continued.

What did you think on my first try? Does anyone else like strawberry ice cream? Hehe, I do! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, finally got the second chapter finished and this chapter, to me, is very long. Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come.

The One Piece characters do not belong to me even though I wish I owned Zoro.

This is my first time trying to write a story. Please read&review.

"…"-Speaking.

_'….'-Thinking_.

Late Night Snack

Chapter 2

It has been two days since what had happened between Zoro and Sanji. Sanji since then has barely seen Zoro except during meal times. After that, Zoro seemed to disappear out of sight. Sanji has a feeling that Zoro has been getting up in the morning much sooner than he usually does, which is when Sanji wakes up to start breakfast, to train and then either go back to sleep or disappear on the ship before Sanji wakes up.

_'This morning is going to be different.'_ Sanji is going to catch Zoro this time. S sly smile creeps onto Sanji's face. _'I will catch you Zoro.'_ But then Sanji's smile disappeared, he doesn't know what he is going to do after he catches Zoro. Maybe he can ask him a question. _'Nami said we would be approaching an island after breakfast. I'll ask him if he is going on the island.'_

After that being settled, Sanji keeps his half open eyes on Zoro who is sleeping.

Sanji had woken up at 3:30am just to catch the swordsman. _'When are you going to wake up?'_

Almost like magic and right on cue, Zoro stirred awake.

Sanji closes his eyes a little more.

Zoro sits up and gets out of his hammock. He grabs his three swords that are leaning against the wall close to Zoro and walks out of the men's cabin heading up to the deck.

Opening his eyes, Sanji sits up. _'Finally, I thought he might not wake up early this morning. Heh, now I'll get you.'_ After looking around to see if the others are asleep, he sneaks to the cabin door like a cat sneaking up on its prey. Zoro is Sanji's prey. Sanji grins and makes a little cat meow. (lol)

He lightly opens the door and sneaks up the stairs and peeks his head out the door that leads to the deck and scans around. He doesn't see Zoro in sight. _'Probably by his weights already.'_ He sneaks to the area at the back of the ship. He stays against the wall and looks around the corner and sees Zoro doing push ups.

After finishing his push ups, Zoro stands up and pulls his shirt off and puts it down by his swords. He walks over to his weights and starts lifting one with both hands. It's the one that looks like a sword but has weights on it. He lifts it up almost like he was going to strike then makes it go down holding it outward. He continues doing this.

Sanji's eyes are locked on Zoro's body. He's watching every muscle on his arms and back move when Zoro lifts and then lowers his weights. He watches the beads of sweat roll down and glisten on Zoro's arms, neck, and back. You can tell Zoro is defiantly sweating because of the shine his body has.

Now Sanji has a sudden urge to go behind Zoro and lick a bead of sweat off him. _'I wonder if he'll let me. Hmm… Well, I can try.'_

Sanji carefully pulls his shoes off being quiet and sets his shoes down. He is very thankful that Zoro's back is to him because it will make his task easier.

Sanji starts carefully walking towards Zoro, almost tip toeing. He's watching where he steps so that he doesn't step on a board that would alert Zoro of Sanji's presence. _'You would think that he would have noticed me now because of him being good, no, great at sensing someone coming. I wonder why he hasn't.'_

The truth is that Zoro is still half asleep. He couldn't sense Sanji coming. He had thought he sensed something but dismissed it because it being too early and him still being tired. Zoro closes his eyes while he continues lifting and lowering the weights.

Sanji has now gotten closer where he is only a few feet behind Zoro. There was still no clue as to if Zoro knew Sanji was there. _'I am really going into dangerous waters here, but it is Zoro, I will go through any dangers for him.'_ He now moves a little closer where he is less than a foot from Zoro.

Zoro continues what he is doing. He still has no clue that the cook is behind him. _'Dam I'm tired. I have to stop waking up do dam early. After this I'll go back to sleep and when breakfast is ready, I'll go eat and then go back to sleep.'_

Sanji moves his hands close to Zoro's sides and barely touches the sides of Zoro's waist with his fingers but then pulls back. He waits for Zoro to turn around to yell at him or cut him with his swords, but nothing happened. He moves slightly to the side to look at Zoro's face and sees his eyes closed. _'He looks really tired.'_ He then smiles and moves back behind Zoro. _'So that's why he doesn't sense me and when I touched him lightly he didn't respond. Heh, this is interesting. I wonder how long it will take until he notices me.'_

Sanji then carefully places his hands on Zoro's sides making his palms flat against Zoro's skin.

Something in Zoro's head was screaming at him, trying to tell him that something or something weird was happening to him but he didn't notice and didn't know what. He is just so tired.

Sanji smiles at the feeling of Zoro's skin beneath his hands. His skin is warm and sweaty. Sanji then starts to rub his thumbs against Zoro's sides moving his thumb back and forth against the skin.

Zoro doesn't feel threatened and his lifting and lowering the weights slows down. He has a strange feeling that he has never felt before. He thinks he might actually like this feeling. It is relaxing.

Sanji then removes one hand and lays it on one of Zoro's arms and has Zoro lower his weights then having him let go of the weights.

Zoro's arms are down close to his sides with him just standing there with his weights on the ground.

Sanji then replaces his hand that was on Zoro's arm back onto Zoro's side. Sanji then slides his hands onto Zoro's stomach and abs. He then closes the gap between them by getting closer having his chest, still with clothes on, against Zoro's bare back. Still no reaction from the swordsman. Sanji then rest his chin on Zoro's right shoulder and his hands are caressing Zoro's stomach, abs, and chest. He does this for a little while because he knows he might not get the chance to do this again for a long time if not ever. _'Oh Zoro, why can't it be like this forever with me holding you and me keeping you in my embrace, me keeping you from the world all to myself? I want to protect you from this world's dangers and to keep you out of battles. I hate seeing you hurt with cuts and bruises. It tears me up inside when I see you after battles seeing your blood flow out of your body. I don't want to lose you Zoro, I just can't lose you. Without you, I would have nothing, I would not have you. Without you, I would die, I would have no reason to live. Without you, I'm nothing. Zoro, you are my life, my energy, my soul, my spirit, my everything. I want to tell you all of this so much, but I do not know if I will ever get the chance. Zoro, I love you.'_

Sanji then inhales the scent of Zoro, it made him tingle inside and made it feel like he had butterflies in his stomach.

A new feeling was added to what Zoro is feeling, he's feeling warmth. He's like in some kind of phase.

Sanji turns his head slightly and looks at Zoro's neck. He puts his head close to Zoro's neck and licks off a bead of sweat.

Zoro felt like electricity shot through his body into his finger tips and down to his toes.

Sanji then moves his head up more, while still caressing Zoro, and runs his tongue on the outside of Zoro's ear on the ridge or curve of it. He then starts sucking on Zoro's earlobe.

Zoro's body shudders because of the sucking on his ear. _'This isn't right. I shouldn't be feeling this, right? I mean, I came out here to train and then all of a sudden, I'm feeling all of this. Its almost like someone is doing things to me. Am I dreaming?'_

_'How far can I go before he notices me?'_ Sanji's left palm lightly brushes over the front of Zoro's pants downward and then brings his hand back up to play with Zoro's left nipple. He began to rub the nipple and then also pinch it lightly.

_'Oh god, will someone please tell me what's causing me to feel these things.'_ Zoro sorta feels helpless.

Sanji was enjoying this too much that he had begun to nibble on Zoro's ear. It was ecstasy to him to have Zoro this way. He then bit down on Zoro's earlobe a little too hard which was a mistake.

Zoro's eyes shot open and he recognized that he is still on the ship. He then felt movement on his chest which caused him to look down. He saw hands caressing him. _'What the--?'_ He then felt the body against his back but the person has a shirt on, which Zoro doesn't. e slightly winced from the pain that is coming from his ear. Someone was sucking, nibbling, and biting his ear. _'Who the hell is this?'_ Looking at the hands again, he finally recognized who it was. _'This-this isn't right. We're nakama. Why is Sanji doing this and how did he sneak up on me?'_ He has to stop this, right? Sanji is a guy and so is Zoro. It's suppose to be girl and guy, not guy and guy, right? He's confused by Sanji's actions. _'I have to stop this now.'_ Turning his head back up, he finally spoke. "Cook?"

Sanji froze after hearing his name from the man in front of him. Zoro's earlobe is still in Sanji's mouth, he had been trying to clean the blood from the wound he had made cleaning it with his tongue. _'Oh god, its over. I'm done for. He is surely going to kill me. I just know it.'_

"Cook?"

Sanji removes his mouth away slowly. "Yes?" He has to act calm.

"What do you think your doing?"

"What's it look like?" Sanji forgot his hands were still moving on Zoro's chest.

"Get your hands off me now Cook." His voice is demanding. He keeps telling himself that he is doing the right thing. _'This can't happen again.'_

Sanji felt hurt inside but he did as what the swordsman told him to do. He slowly removed his hands and put his arms to his sides.

Zoro then moved two feet away in front of Sanji and turns around. He reaches up and touches his right ear lobe and then pulls his hand down to look at it. There is blood on his fingers which is from his ear.

Sanji is waiting for Zoro to attack him. He had winced when he saw Zoro look at his own blood. _'I'm a dead man. I hope he finishes me quickly with his swords.'_

Zoro looks back up at Sanji. He thought he saw a little sign of fear in Sanji's one revealed eye. _'Why, Sanji? Why are you doing these things to me?'_ For some reason he wasn't really mad. He is slightly angry about his ear but he isn't going to yell at Sanji. It is just too early in the morning, or is there a different reason? He surprises Sanji by walking into the kitchen after grabbing his swords and shirt.

Sanji released a breath he didn't know he was holding. _'He..didn't hurt me,..heh, yet.'_ He takes a few steps towards the kitchen but then stops.

Zoro comes out of the kitchen, with shirt on, with wet rag that he is holding with his right hand against his bleeding ear.

Sanji felt a knot in his gut seeing this. He had hurt Zoro.

Zoro starts heading for the door that leads down below.

"Wait."

Zoro stops before the door and turns towards Sanji to look at him. "What?"

Sanji takes a step forward. "I… Let me take a look at that." He walks closer to Zoro and is looking at the rag that is against the ear.

"Why?"

"Because I caused that and I want to make sure its ok." Zoro was about to answer but Sanji cut him off. "Please."

Zoro sighs and slightly nods. "Alright."

Sanji gets closer and lowers Zoro's arm with his right hand while Sanji uses his left hand to keep the rag to Zoro's ear.

Zoro looks away to keep his eyes away from Sanji.

Sanji removes the rag slowly to inspect Zoro's ear. The bleeding had slowed down but was still bleeding, even if it slightly was. He takes the other end of the wet rag and starts cleaning the blood off the ear. After that, he puts the rag back against the ear and adds some pressure to it so that he can stop the bleeding.

After a few minutes of them standing there in silence, Sanji removes the rag and inspects the ear again. "The bleeding has stopped, just don't sleep on your right side for a little while."

"Ok." Zoro then walks back over to the door to down below and takes hold of the handle.

"I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't mean to do that. I really am sorry. Will you forgive me?" Sanji seemed to be pleading but was also trying to act calm.

"Hmm, maybe if you make Belgium waffles for breakfast I might forgive you." His back is to Sanji so Sanji didn't see the small smile on Zoro's face. Zoro then opens the door and goes to his hammock. He then falls asleep laying on his left side.

Sanji had watched the door close on its own after Zoro disappeared through it.

Sanji also has a small smile. "I'll make you the best." With that said, Sanji heads into the kitchen to start breakfast.

Two hours later, a sleeping Luffy's eyes snap open to the scent of food. He jumps out of his hammock and runs to the door while yelling, "MEAT!"

Luffy's outburst and slamming of the door after he goes up on deck, caused Ussop and Zoro to wake up quickly.

"Dam it Luffy. He is like our personnel alarm clock. Right Zoro?" Ussop sits up and then lights some lamps lighting up the room.

"Yeah." Zoro sits up then. "There's no point heading for the kitchen yet."

"Yeah, Sanji would probably kick us out. That's what he is probably doing now to Luffy."

"Yep, right…about..now." After Zoro said now, they heard a big thump. "Bingo."

Ussop does a small laugh. "I'm heading up on deck now, you wanna come with?"

"Sure, why not." Zoro gets up and heads for the door passing Ussop.

"Hey Zoro." Ussop saw something he didn't see yesterday.

"What?" Zoro turns halfway towards Ussop and looks at him with his arms crossed.

"What happened to your ear?"

"What do you mean?"

Ussop walks up to the right side of Zoro and looks at his ear. "Your ear is red and swollen with a little bit of dried blood. So what happened?"

"Nothing. Probably hit it on something," Zoro lied.

"It doesn't look like you hit it on something," says Ussop while reaching out to touch Zoro's ear.

Zoro quickly stepped back wile saying, "Don't touch it!"

"Ok, ok, I won't. Don't need to get worked up. Let's just go up."

"Fine."

Zoro and Ussop head up. When they get on deck, they see Luffy run into the kitchen again.

Ussop says, "Big mistake."

Zoro knods agreeing with Ussop.

Luffy is then flying out of the kitchen and landing on the deck with a thud a few yards from the kitchen door. Sanji's head sticks out of the door and glares at Luffy and yells, "I said its not ready and stay out!" Sanji heads back into the kitchen.

Ussop walks up to Luffy. "Hey Luffy, haven't you learned yet to not go in the kitchen?"

Luffy gives Ussop a wide smile. "Nope."

Zoro does a small smile because of his captain. His captain will never change and he doesn't mind. Zoro goes by one of the side railings pf he ship and sits down with his back against the railing and closes his eyes.

Luffy was heading for the kitchen again while dragging Ussop who was trying to stop Luffy.

"Luffy, if you don't stop, we won't get any breakfast!"

"I want breakfast!" Luffy whined.

"Fine, if you don't stop, you won't get any meat because Sanji will be angry and won't make you anymore."

That caused Luffy to freeze in step. Ussop was telling the truth, which is not a lie for once. Sanji had gotten mad at Luffy before and one time he didn't make any meat all day. Luffy pouts and sits down on the deck.

"Good Luffy." Ussop was able to relax, not that the captain had stopped. Ussop started to hear snoring and turned his head in the direction of where the sound was coming from. He saw Zoro sleeping with him sitting up with his back against the railing. His legs were out crossed with his arms crossed over his chest and with is head down. Ussop shook his own head while sitting down next to Luffy. _'Zoro always seems to fall asleep anywhere and at anytime he wants.'_

After a few minutes, Sanji comes out of the kitchen. He points at Luffy. "No." Sanji then goes and gets Nami who was already awake from when Luffy had first got kicked out of the kitchen. Nami goes into the kitchen while Sanji keeps an eye on Luffy. Before disappearing into the kitchen, he says, "Breakfast time." He then goes into the kitchen.

"Breakfast!" Luffy jumped up from the deck and runs into the kitchen with Ussop following. Luffy looks at the empty table and then looks at the counter where the food is. "Why isn't it on the table?"

"Because, now sit down Luffy, you too Ussop," said Sanji. Sanji then looks around in the kitchen. Something was missing, someone was missing. "Hey Ussop, where is that seaweed-head?"

"Who, Zoro? He's still out there. He fell asleep sitting against the railing."

"Ok, don't start eating yet, keep an eye on Luffy." Sanji walks out onto the deck and scans the deck looking for Zoro. He sees Zoro sleeping right where Ussop told him.

Sanji walks towards Zoro with his hands in his pockets. He stops on one side of Zoro. He knows Zoro is awake now because Zoro would have heard him coming because of his shoes.

Zoro tilts his head up and opens one eye and looks at Sanji.

"Breakfast is ready. You might want to get in there before Luffy eats it all."

"What did you make?"

"You'll see." He out stretches his right hand to Zoro to help him up.

Zoro looks at Sanji and then his hand. He takes hold of Sanji's hand and Sanji helps him up. They then let go of hands even though Sanji would have liked to stay that way.

"Come on, tell me what you made."

"Nope," says Sanji while smiling. "You'll just have to go into the kitchen to find out."

"Fine, I will."

Zoro and Sanji start heading for the kitchen. Sanji is on Zoro's right side. He looks at Zoro's ear while walking. "Does it still hurt, your ear?"

"No, its fine."

"That's good. Here." Sanji stops causing Zoro to stop also.

Zoro turns to Sanji. "What?"

Sanji pulls a handkerchief out of his pocket and brings it to his mouth. He dampens a little bit of the cloth with his tongue and then moves to Zoro's right.

"What are you doing?"

"Just stand still." Sanji puts his left hand on the back of Zoro's neck with his thumb against the back of Zoro's head in his hair to keep Zoro from moving his head. He takes the cloth that's in his right hand and starts to gently wipe the dried up blood away from Zoro's ear.

When Sanji put his hand on Zoro's neck, Zoro started to feel weird a little again. _'Why do I feel this way when he touches me?'_

"There, all cleaned up." Sanji puts the cloth back into his pocket but his other hand stayed on Zoro's neck. His thumb is moving back and forth in Zoro's hair.

Zoro's eyelids had started to feel heavy when Sanji was moving his thumb. It felt good and relaxing. His eyes would start to close a little but then open back up.

Sanji had caught sight of what Zoro's eyes were doing when he was cleaning Zoro's ear, it made him smile inside.

When Sanji had said he was done, it snapped Zoro back into reality. "Umm, thanks."

"You welcome." There was awkward silence again.

Zoro's stomach growled breaking the silence. "I think we should go eat now."

Sanji's hand was still on Zoro's neck. "Huh? Oh, yeah. Ok."

Zoro then walked away from Sanji and stops by the kitchen door. He glances at Sanji and says, "You coming?"

Sanji had lowered his hand when Zoro walked away. "Yeah." He goes up to Zoro and they both go into the kitchen.

Zoro takes a seat at the table on the left side of Nami with Ussop to his left.

Sanji then sets the food on the table. The food consisted of Belgium waffles, strawberries, whip cream, sausage links, and bacon.

Everyone starts fixing their plates, except Luffy who just digs into the food.

Zoro's eyes had went wide when he saw the waffles. _'Sanji actually made them.'_ After fixing his plate, Zoro cuts a piece of the waffle and places it in his mouth. Right when the food hit his tongue, it felt like his mouth exploded. After finishing that piece, he takes another bite.

Sanji, while pouring orange juice for everyone, is watching Zoro from the corner of his eye, Zoro looks happy to him, Zoro is really enjoying the waffles. _'I said I would make the best.'_

After pouring the drinks, Sanji passes out all the drinks but does Zoro last. He walks behind Zoro and reaches over Zoro's shoulder setting the glass down. He then whispers into Zoro's ear where no one else hears him but Zoro. "Do you forgive me?"

Zoro smiles and turns his head to look at Sanji. Sanji has a slight smile. Zoro nods then says, "Yep!"

That made Sanji's smile widen a whole lot. "Wanna another waffle?"

Zoro looks down at his plate and realizes that he finished his waffle. He looks back to Sanji. "Is there more?"

"Of course." Sanji takes Zoro's plate and gets him another waffle.

"Arigato."

"Your welcome." This whole time they both have been whispering. While Zoro starts working on his waffle, Sanji picks up his own plate that is at the counter and starts eating while standing up. He wanted to sit down but Luffy was taking up his spot along with his own.

He sees movement out of the corner of his eye and looks to see Ussop getting up and go by the orange juice to get more. There is now a seat open at the table, next to Zoro. Sanji quickly moves and sits down in Ussop's chair and continues eating his food.

After Ussop finished pouring OJ into his glass. He turned back towards the table taking a step forward but stopped. Sanji is in his seat. "Sanjiii," Ussop whined. "Your in my seat!"

"Its not your seat anymore because you got up. So, ha!"

Ussop sits on the floor after grabbing his plate. "Not fare," he pouts.

Sanji hears a snicker come from Zoro and smiles.

"Hey cook, what did you do different with these waffles? Or at least mine? They taste like something you would give Nami." Zoro was holding a piece of the waffle on his fork upward.

"Really? Hmm, weird."

"Hey Zoro, can I try it?" asks Nami.

"Umm, I guess so." Zoro hands Nami his fork and Nami eats the waffle piece.

"Wow, this is really good! Just wondering Sanji-kun, why doesn't mine taste like Zoro's?"

_'Because I mage them specially for Zoro, not you.'_ Sanji thought. Sanji acted like he was slightly surprised. "Maybe I gave him yours on accident. I'm sorry Nami-san!" _'Not really.'_

"That's alright Sanji-kun. Is there anymore like his waffles?" Nami asks.

Sanji quickly scans around and sees a plate with the special waffles on them and then looks back at Nami. "Sorry but no. I believe there was only two and Zoro ate both."

Zoro was almost finished with the second one. _'Why do I have the feeling Sanji is lying to Nami?'_ Zoro leans to the side towards Sanji and whispers into his ear, "Are you lying?"

When Zoro got that close to Sanji and whispered into his ear, it sent a tingle up and down Sanji's spine. He turns his head slightly to Zoro who is still close to him. He smiles a little trying to make sure Nami doesn't get too suspicious and whispers back, "Maybe."

"So…can I have more?" Zoro whispered to Sanji.

"Of course," Sanji whispered back. Sanji stands up and before he moves away from his seat, he looks a t Ussop and waves his finger side-to-side in a no manor. "Do not take this seat."

Ussop decided he would stay on the floor to keep Sanji from getting mad at him.

Sanji gets Zoro more waffles and this continues until all the waffles are finished that were made for Zoro.

Most of the time since everyone started eating, Nami has been watching two certain people. _'What is up with those two?'_ She knows it isn't in Sanji's nature to mix up food for people and Zoro is usually grumpy most of the time, not happy. _'What is going on? And what happened to Zoro's ear? Should I ask or leave it be?'_ Curiosity got the winning vote in that decision.

"Sanji, Zoro, what is up with you two?"

"What do you mean Nami-san?" Both Sanji and Zoro looks at Nami questioningly.

"The way you two are acting Sanji-kun, its weird. So, what's up with you two?"

Both men were silent for a few seconds until Zoro spoke up. "It was a bet."

Nami raises her eyebrow. "A bet? What was the bet about?"

"Why do you need to know," Zoro asked.

"Because I want to know." Nami crosses her arms.

"Can't there ever be a time when you don't want to know something?"

Ussop and Luffy quickly leave the kitchen just in case Nami starts yelling.

"Rarely," said Nami. "Fine, if you don't want to tell me about the bet, then tell me what happened to your –"

Nami was cut off by Sanji going by Zoro asking if he wants more orange juice.

"Sure."

Sanji pours Zoro a cup and then looks at Nami while Zoro takes his cup and drinks some of it. "Nami-san, it is just a bet between he and I, nothing you need to be concerned about or know," says Sanji in a nice tone while lying like Zoro did. He starts walking past Nami to go put the orange juice away.

"Fine, but what happened to Zoro's ear? I know it wasn't like that yesterday."

When Nami asked about Zoro's ear, Sanji froze right past Nami. Zoro started to choke because he was drinking when Nami asked.

"Zoro?" Nami stood up so that she may help Zoro but then Sanji moved past her quickly getting by Zoro first. Sanji began to pat Zoro's back to help stop the coughing which worked after a few seconds later.

"Hey, you alright?" Sanji moved to the side of Zoro to his right while keeping his hand on Zoro's back.

"—cough—Yeah."

'Ok, now I'm really confused by these two. Sanji would have laughed at Zoro, but instead he's helping him. But they are like rivals, right?' Nami puts her hand to her temple and begins to rub because of a coming headache. "So, what happened to your ear?"

Sanji looks at Nami. _'She just won't give up, will she?'_ He then looks back at Zoro who looked at Nami thinking the same thing about her.

"Nothing really, I hit it on something."

Nami was silent for a little bit and then walks out of the kitchen mumbling, "men."

Sanji began to clean off the table. "So much for a nice breakfast."

"I thought it was great, well except for the whole choking part…ok, except for the whole Nami part, but besides that, breakfast was great." Zoro finishes his orange juice and gets up putting the glass in the sink.

"Yeah. So you really liked the waffles I made? I made them for you, not Nami. She got regular ones like everyone else."

"I loved them." Zoro turns towards Sanji and looks at him. "Are you ok? Your face is red."

"What? Oh, I'm fine." Sanji was blushing from Zoro's words. _'He loves them!'_ He wanted to jump for joy right there but decided he would do it later.

"You sure?"

"Yeah," Sanji says.

"Ok then." He goes to the kitchen door and opens it. He looks back at Sanji who was putting dishes in the sink. "Sanji?"

"Yes?" Sanji looks at Zoro.

"Arigato for the waffles." Zoro then leaves closing the door behind him.

In a whispered voice Sanji says, "Your welcome." He then starts the dishes as he then hears Luffy yell out for everyone to hear on the ship, "LAND!"

"Heh, I'll get more things for waffles and get strawberry ice cream today at the island." Sanji continues to do the dishes. "Crap, I forgot to ask Zoro if he will want to go on the island with me. I'll ask him when we dock. I hope you say yes, Zoro-kun."

To be continued

Besides the details not being great, what did you think? I've already started on the 3rd chapter so hopefully it'll get submitted soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Please R&R

"…" Talking

'….' Thinking

After about 30 minutes later, the Going Merry docked at the port of the island. The look of the island reminded you of Hawaii. There is rich golden sand everywhere around the island to make it the first island to be surrounded by a beach. Everyone in sight of the Going Merry's crew are wearing either bathing suits or shorts and shirts. There are girls in grass skirts with coconut bras dancing to a tune made by instruments of beauty. All the men are walking around shirtless with shorts and the women are mostly wearing bikini tops and shorts. The island looks like a paradise. The Straw hat crew can smell wonderful scents of food and flowers. They look to the right to see kids playing in the water with dolphins.

"WOW! I love this place!" Luffy is so excited, he wanted off the ship now.

"Hey Luffy, lets go explore," says Ussop.

"Alright! Lets go!" Luffy runs down the ramp with Ussop following him.

"Don't get lost you two!" yells out Nami. Nami is now wearing a short pair of light blue shorts, a red bikini top, and sandals that are tanish. She turns to look at Zoro and Sanji. "What are you two going to do? I'll be on the beach getting a tan."

Zoro shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I'll probably just walk around and check out the island."

"Well, don't get lo- too lost. And you Sanji?"

"Probably do the same thing as Zoro."

"Ok then. Later boys.. Oh, and try not to cause trouble or fight each other." Nami walks down the ramp and looks for a spot on the beach.

"Well, so much for having fun," says Zoro.

"Yeah, she likes to take the fun out of things." Sanji turns towards Zoro. "Umm… Hey Zoro, since we both want to check out the island, wanna check it out together?"

"Sure."

"Really?" Sanji sounded excited which was on accident. 'Crap'

Zoro looks at Sanji while raising an eyebrow. "Yeah." He looks up and glances at the hot blazing sun. With no clouds in the sky and with the island being the way it is, the temperature is hot where you'd want to stay in cold water all day. "Dam it's hot."

"How about we dress comfortable for the weather or do something so we won't be so hot?" Sanji wonders what Zoro would do.

"Ok, sounds like a good idea." Zoro leaves Sanji on the deck going down into the men's cabin.

"What is he doing?" Sanji shrugs his shoulders as he goes into the kitchen. He removes his black jacket and lays it over the back of a chair. He then pulls he bottom of his blue shirt out of his pants after removing his tie and unbuttons it to leave it open exposing his chest and stomach. "Well this is comfortable to me. What's taking him so long?" He didn't hear Zoro come back on deck. He goes back out on the deck not noticing the figure who is leaning against the wall next to the kitchen door.

"Took you long enough."

"Wha?" Sanji almost jumped out of his skin. He turns around to see Zoro who is the figure by the door. Once he layed eyes on Zoro, his eyes went wide. All Zoro is wearing is his black boots and black pants. Zoro's bronze chest has sunrays dancing on his chest; it was almost like the sunrays were licking his chest. The rays were teasing Sanji showing him what they can do to Zoro without causing trouble. 'Dam it, lucky sun. Well, the sun has made Zoro look a lot more sexy. God I want him.'

"Yoh." Zoro is waving his hand in front of Sanji's face trying to bring him back to earth.

"Huh?" Sanji shakes his head and then focuses on Zoro who is standing in front of him.

"You ok? You spaced out."

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Come on, lets go."

"Right." Zoro and Sanji both leave the ship and walk on the beach.

For about five minutes, Zoro and Sanji walk in silence. "Uh… hey Zoro."

"What?"

"I have to pick up some things, wanna come with?"

"Umm..," said Zoro.

Sanji says, "We can stop at a bar first so that we may get something to drink."

"Ok, sure. Oh wait, I don't have any money. I can't get any beer. There is no way I am going to ask Nami for money."

"Hey, it's alright. I'll pay for the both of us."

"You sure, cook?"

"Yeah, but we'll have to only have 1 drink for right now." Sanji and Zoro turn left onto a road that heads into the village. A few minutes later they find a bar with a sign that has a bar mug on it with a girl in a bikini within the mug swimming. Both men go up to the counter and order a drink. After they had their liquor, they head out.

"So where to," asks Zoro.

"Well, its mainly food that we have to pick up, so we should head for the food market. I believe it's this way." Sanji points off to a direction. "I saw some signs that said which way the market is."

"Ok, then lets go there." Zoro and Sanji go in the direction Sanji pointed out.

The whole time on the way to the market, Sanji would glance at Zoro to make sure he is still with him since Zoro can get lost easily. As they are walking, Sanji hears a noise that is getting closer and louder to them. "Hey Zoro, do you hear that?"

"Yeah, it's coming from behind us." Both men see a run away horse drawn cart coming right at them. Before the cart and horses can hit them, they both jump to one side through some bushes but they end up on a hill instead of flat ground causing them both to start tumbling down the hill.

Zoro's reflexes kick in causing him to grab Sanji and bring his body against his own with Zoro wrapping his arms around the cooks' waist. He is using his body as a shield to protect Sanji as they continue going down the hill.

Once they reach the bottom, their rolling comes to a stop with Zoro on top of Sanji. Both men are panting as they try to catch their breath.

"Umm, Zoro?"

"Huh?" Looks down to see Sanji under him. "Oh. Sorry." He rolls off of Sanji and sits up.

'Nuuu, comeback.' Sanji didn't want Zoro to get off. Now he wishes he didn't say anything. He then slowly sits up next to Zoro. "Zoro, why did you do what you just did?"

"What?"

"Protecting me when we went down the hill." Sanji looks at Zoro waiting for his answer. 'I'm glad he did, but why did he do it?'

"Umm, I guess it's a habit. Every time someone is in trouble, I try to protect them," says Zoro.

"Even if you get hurt in the process?"

"Yeah. Its what I do for my friends. I know you don't consider me as a friend but we're nakama. I want to protect all of my nakama, including Nami and you." He was wondering if Sanji is going to hit him for his answer.

"Same thing here Zoro but I consider us friends," says Sanji while still looking at Zoro.

Zoro turns his head towards Sanji and gave a small smile.

"Is your back ok from that hill?"

"Yeah. Just a few little scratches with no blood." He stands up and offers to help Sanji up which Sanji accepts. Both men head for the market again.

Almost three hours later, Sanji and Zoro arrive back at the ship each carrying a lot of bags, well, Zoro carrying most of them.

"Hey Cook, what's in this bag, its cold," asks Zoro. The bag is against his stomach.

"Umm, not sure." Oh Sanji defiantly knew, he just didn't want to tell Zoro it was ice cream, strawberry ice cream.

"Rrrright. Do I have to help put these things away?"

"I guess not since you carried most of the bags," says Sanji.

"Great!" Zoro goes into the kitchen and sets the bags down on the wooden table.

Sanji came in following Zoro and puts some bags on the counter. "What are you going to do?"

"Not sure yet, probably sharpen and wax my swords."

'I'd like to sharpen and wax your swords.' Sanji had to blink a few times to get rid of dirty and bad thoughts he was having.

"Later," says Zoro as he goes out the kitchen door.

Sanji whispers, "Bye." He goes to the table and finds the bag Zoro said had something cold in it. He pulls the ice cream out of the bag and puts it in the freezer. "Tonight Zoro, tonight."

TBC

(To be continued)

Sorry if the chapter wasn't good. I couldn't think of anything good for this chapter. The next one will be alot better.


	4. Author's Note

I apologize to everyone who has been waiting for the next chapter. The next chapter has been written for awhile now, I just need to get a chance to type it up and upload it. I want to thank everyone who has been reading this story so far and who have been leaving me wonderful comments. I hope to get the chapter up for you all soon. I have not forgotten about this story for I have fallen in love with it. There is so much planned for it.  Thank you to all of you


End file.
